


to tear down these walls || Attack On Titan

by codalovesanime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fighter Titan, Fighting, How Do I Tag, Karori || Kori Arlert, Minor Character Death, ODM Gear, Past Character Death, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Spoilers, Titan Shifter Trio, Titan Shifters, Titans, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codalovesanime/pseuds/codalovesanime
Summary: Karori lives in Shigashina. Or at least, she did. Now, she is part of the 104th Scout Regiment with her twin brother, in the fight to kill all the titans. Her goal: to tear down these walls
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Karori Arlert, Karori/Eren Jaeger, Karori/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

'KARORI!! PLEASE!!! I'M SORRY!!! I LOVE YOU!!!'  
There was a scream as Karori calmly opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling.  
Turning her head, she looked across to see everyone else still asleep.  
‘Why the fuck does it have to happen now of all times?’ She thought, sitting up.  
‘Hey, Kaio. You ok?’  
‘I’m fine, Eren. Go back to sleep.’  
‘You sure? This is the 3rd time this week.’  
‘I’m fine, now go back to sleep.’  
‘Kaio. Seriously.’  
‘I’m fine!!’  
Both froze as they heard movement.  
‘Can you guys keep it down?’  
‘Shut up, Jean!’  
‘Well some of us wanna sleep.’  
‘We have to get up in 30 minutes. Deal with it, Horse Face.’  
‘Shut up, Karori. It's not like you're some little princess.’  
‘If I were you, I’d shut up pretty damn quickly before you have a knife at your throat.’  
‘Karori.’ Mikasa said sternly. ‘Don't threaten people.’  
The said girl flat-faced.  
‘Sorry, Mikasa.’  
Karori glared at Jean before lying back down.  
‘You sure have a thing with waking people up, don't ya, Kaio.’ Connie said, sitting up.  
‘Oh great. Now he's up.’  
‘SHUT UP, JEAN!!!’ Connie, Eren & Karori all shouted.  
‘So what was the dream about this time?’ Ymir asked.  
‘Same as the last 3 weeks you asked.’  
‘I think you should get that checked out.’ Krista said.  
‘And what are they gonna do? Huh, pipsqueak? Pull my brains out and examine them?’  
‘Maybe get your attitude checked out while you're at it.’  
Jean quickly found himself at the wrong end of a blade.  
‘If you wanna die, keep talking.’  
‘Aye! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!’ The room burst into sounds of panic, tryna get the girl to put away the weapon.  
‘Karori. Please put the knife away.’  
She didn't move. Simply turned her vision to her brother.  
‘If you get in trouble, then we all have to deal with it.’  
She let Armin’s words sink in, holding the knife still, before lowering her arm.  
‘Twinkle, Twinkle, We’re all dead~ So to die or break our neck~ At this point, it’s unknown why~ you guys even fucking try~ But, twinkle, twinkle, we’re all dead~ Now all go back~ to fucking bed.’  
‘For twins, you and Armin sure are opposites.’ Sasha said.  
Karori rolled her eyes, staring at the ceiling again.  
‘Let’s face it. it‘s pure luck we’re all still alive.’ She stated. ‘But soon enough, everyone’s luck runs out.’

\-----------------

‘Can you at least try to be kind to them?’ Mikasa said at breakfast.  
‘But why? They all hate me anyway.’  
‘That's not-’  
Armin couldn't finish his sentence, knowing she was more-or-less correct.  
‘If you aren't gonna be kind, at least try to respect them.’  
‘Again, why? Half of them are bound to die anyway.’  
‘Karori!’  
‘Well sorry for being the one to point out the obvious.’  
‘Can you stop being such a bitch?’ Jean asked from the next table.  
The shorter glared at the boy.  
‘As I said earlier, let's face it. Everyone here is gonna die. The one most likely to survive is Mikasa, and even she's a possibility.’  
‘Stop, Karori!’ Armin said, grabbing her arm.  
The room fell silent, suspense flooding in through the doors.  
‘You’re the smart one, Armin. You know I'm right.’  
‘We’re all gonna survive.’ Eren said.  
‘The only reason you’ll survive is if Mikasa keeps to her promise. We all made promises, Eren. The question is how many of them will be kept?’  
Finishing her food, Karori stood up and left.  
‘She really is the flipped side of you, isn't she Armin?’ Marco said.  
‘Haha. Yeah.’ Armin replied, rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly. ‘She doesn't give a damn about other people's opinions.’  
‘Is it alright if I ask you something, Armin?’ Krista asked shyly.  
‘Sure.’  
‘I've wanted to ask Karori about it, but she always walks away.’  
‘She does that sometimes. What's your question?’  
‘Is it true she’s been outside of Wall Maria?’

\---------------

'RUN FASTER!!! COME ON, KARORI!!!'  
As Karori came back to her senses, Armin watched as her pupils expanded then reduced.  
‘Stop thinking about it. You’re gonna have more nightmares.’  
‘I’m fine. Just focus on the mission.’  
‘But I’m worried about you.’  
‘See that's my job. I'm meant to worry about you, and you’re meant to worry about yourself.’  
Armin looked away and Karori sighed.  
‘One promise I intend to keep is the ones I made to Mom. So either you stop worrying about me, or I break our promise.’  
‘After Mikasa, you’re the 2nd most likely to survive. I’m not worried about you dying. I’m worried about you getting distracted.’  
‘I don't think about it when I’m focused on something. It’s only when I’m not focusing.’  
‘ELITE TEAM!!!’ The commander shouted. ‘TITAN 45° NORTH!!!’  
‘Just don't die.’ Karori smiled as she jumped off the cart.

\--------------------

‘Smile, Jean. You want to look pretty when the titans kill you.’  
‘Shut up, Karori.’  
‘Don't get in a mood. We don't need a moody child.’  
‘Shut up!’  
‘How about both of you shut up?!’  
‘STAY OUT OF THIS CONNIE!!’  
‘You both you idiots stop arguing.’  
Karori looked at Mikasa.  
‘IDIOT?!!!’  
‘Stop shouting, Karori.’  
‘Then don't call me an idiot!!!’  
Nobody said a thing before Karori let out a defeated sigh.  
‘So what are we gonna do now? Titans are everywhere. Half the cadet squad is dead. And we’re all more-or-less out of gas.’ Ymir questioned.  
‘Where’s the supply team?’  
‘Why don't you have a look at headquarters, Jean? I wouldn’t be surprised if they were scared to death.’  
‘Karori!’  
Turning in the direction of Sasha’s voice, Karori saw her being followed by Armin.  
‘Armin?’  
‘Something happened. He won’t stop stuttering.’  
As the 2 landed on the rooftop, Karori ran up to her brother.  
‘What happened to y-’  
She stopped when she put a hand on his shoulder, feeling him shaking violently.  
‘Armin? What happened?’  
‘I- just- it was-’  
‘Sasha. Where did you find him?’  
‘He was on the West side of the Wall.’  
Karori put her hands up to his cheeks, tilting his head so he was looking at her.  
‘He saw something. His eyes are all red and puffy.’  
‘Armin. What did you see?’  
‘I-Its ate h-him.’  
‘The titans? Who did it eat?’  
‘E-Eren.’  
Karori felt everything freeze as the words left his mouth.  
‘Eren got eaten by a titan?’  
Armin nodded, holding his sister.  
‘It should’ve been me. I should’ve been the one who was eaten.’  
‘No. Don't say things like that.’  
‘If I wasn’t such a coward.’  
‘You’re not a coward, Armin.’  
‘I am a-’  
‘Before he could finish, Karori clapped her hand over his mouth.  
‘Everyone shut up. I can hear a titan.’  
‘We can’t fight it. None of us have enough gas.’  
‘I said shut up.’  
Everyone got lower to the roof as the titan came into view.  
‘You guys get to headquarters. I’ll meet you there. Mikasa. Take Armin.’  
‘No. Don't do it. They’ll all see you.’ Armin whispered.  
‘I won’t do it when they’re around. Just get to headquarters and stock up on supplies. I’ll meet you there.’ Karori whispered back.  
‘And where do you plan on going?’ Jean asked.  
‘I’m gonna go see if I can find any other cadets still alive.’  
‘You’re gonna get killed-’  
‘Can you listen to me for once?!!!’  
‘Don't shout.’  
Taking a breath, Karori looked at everyone.  
‘You're all fast. You're all talented. You’ve all made it this far. Now get going before your luck runs out.’  
Before any of the others could respond, she went flying off the building.  
‘Kaio!’ Sasha shouted.  
‘You heard her.’ Mikasa said. ‘Everyone get to headquarters.’  
As everyone left the roof, Mikasa felt a tug at her shirt.  
‘She’s gonna die.’  
‘She won't. I promise.’  
‘That's what Eren said though.’  
Mikasa looked at the boy, tears running down his face.  
‘Karori won’t let herself die. Now let's go. She’ll meet us there.’  
Just as they were about to leave, there was suddenly a massive bang.  
‘Was that the canon?’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Kori. Dinnertime.’ Her mother called.  
‘Coming, Mom. I got to go you guys.’  
‘Bye, Kori. See ya tomorrow.’  
Karori waved at her friends, before running into the house.  
‘Hey. Where’s Armin?’ She asked.  
‘He’s staying at Aunties house for a while.’  
‘Aww. Why can’t I?’ Karori pouted, folding her arms angrily.  
‘Cause, we’re going over the wall.’   
‘Say what? We’re going over the wall?!!’  
‘Shush.’ Her father laughed. ‘We can’t tell anyone.’  
‘When are we going?!’  
‘First thing tomorrow morning. As soon as the sun hits the hills.’  
‘It’s gonna be so cool.’

\---------------

‘What is that?!!’ Karori shrieked.  
‘It’s a titan!! Quick!! Run faster!!!’  
‘I can't!!’  
‘WE AREN'T GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE!!! JUST TELL HER ALREADY!!!’  
‘Karori!! We need you to scream as loud as you can, for as long as you can!!! Even when it hurts!!! Scream until you can’t anymore!!!’  
‘What?! Why?!’  
‘JUST DO IT, KARORI!!!’  
Fear being her motive, Karori started screaming, getting louder as the titan got closer. Suddenly, she found herself unable to make a sound as blood splattered across her.  
‘M-MOM!!!’ She shouted.  
All at once, she felt something in the back of her throat tear, followed by a loud bang.  
‘H-Help.’

\--------------- 

‘Sir. The titans seem to be surrounding something down there.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘It looks like a child, Captain.’  
‘A what?’  
Looking over the edge of the wall, the commander was stunned to see what the titans were indeed surrounding.  
‘A child?’

\---------------

When Karori opened her eyes, she was slightly startled to see someone smiling widely at them.  
‘H-Hello?’  
‘Aye. You're awake. She’s awake!’  
‘Then stop shouting at her.’  
Sitting up, Karori saw 3 different faces.  
‘W-What day is it?’  
‘Wednesday.’  
Karori was a little surprised by how quickly she got her answer.  
‘Ok. Now we get to ask you a question. What’s your name?’  
‘Karori Arlert.’  
‘Nice. Can we call you Kori?’  
‘Sure.’  
‘Great. Next question. How old are you?’  
‘7.’  
‘Ok Kori who is 7. What were you doing on the other side of the wall?’  
‘I was…’  
Suddenly everything hit her. Escaping over the wall with her parents. The balloon landing on the ground. The titans. And the screaming.  
‘My parents and I flew over.’  
‘What do you mean, flew over?’  
‘My mom made a hot air balloon and we flew over. But the balloon started losing height so we landed.’  
‘And where are your parents now?’  
‘We went to the other side of the wall. Where do you think they are?’  
‘Oooo. This one has some attitude. Please let me look after her. Please. Please. Please.’  
‘What? I don't need someone to look after me.’  
‘Well, then you have 2 choices. Either let someone from the Survey Corps take over as your parental guardian, or you get executed for illegally going over the wall.’  
Karori rolled her eyes.  
‘I have other family that can look after me, so why can’t I just live with them?’  
‘Cause even if your parents hadn’t died, they would’ve been killed.’  
‘So why aren't I getting killed?’  
‘Cause, it seems odd that you somehow survived a titan attack that was directed at your family.’

\---------------

‘Hey, Kaio. How did you get the marks on your face?’ Sasha asked when they first sat down together.  
‘I got in a fight when I was younger.’  
‘That’s badass. Do they ever hurt?’  
‘They sting sometimes, but not often.’  
‘That’s so badass. You seem so cool, Kaio.’  
‘Not really.’ Karori said, giving Sasha a loaf of bread. ‘Just from trauma.’

‘Karori!’ Sasha shouted, latching onto the girl. ‘You survived!’  
‘Of course, I survived.’ The girl laughed, hugging Sasha back. ‘Have you guys refilled?’  
‘No. No-one can get down. It’s flooded with titans.’  
‘Wait. Where’s Armin & Mikasa?’  
‘Mikasa ran out of gas on her way here. Connie & Armin followed her. We can probably count them as de-’  
Before Reiner could finish his sentence, the said 3 came flying through the window, shattering the glass.  
‘Karori.'  
Before Armin could say anything else, Karori quickly hit him over the back of the head.  
'You dumbass. I told you not to get hurt.'  
'I'm fine though.'  
'And I have a boyfriend.'  
She hit him again when there was suddenly a roar. Her eyes widened.  
'No way.'   
She looked out the now shattered window to see several titans, but one stuck out to her.  
'Armin.' She whispered, grabbing his collar. 'What in the world?'  
'I don't know.' Her brother replied.  
She continued to gawk at the titan, watching as it attacked the others.  
'How many of you have refilled?' She asked, not turning around.  
'None. No-one can get down.'  
'Tch.'  
She walked over to the elevator, poking her head upside down to see the lower level.  
'There's too many for me to distract.' She thought. 'Does anyone have a plan?'  
There was no response.  
'Think of one. I'll try to keep any others out.'  
Everyone's eyes widened as she jumped back out the window.  
'She's gonna run outta gas!'  
'Then we better get going.'

'Who could it possibly be?' Kori thought as she cut the nape of the titan's neck. 'And how did they possibly do it?'  
'Kaio!!'   
The blonde looked up to see Hanji flying at her.  
'Hanji!!'  
'Where's your squad?'  
'Inside. They're refilling.'  
'Did you help?'  
'No. I don't need to refill.'  
Hanji squinted at the girl.  
'You know what I mean.'  
'Just get back to your squad as soon as possible.'  
'Yes, Commander.'  
Kori sighed as she watched them shoot off.  
'Like hell, I'm gonna go back to them.' She said, going in the opposite direction. 'I have better things to do.'

\---------------

'Karori!!!' Armin shouted.  
The older twin looked down, seeing her squad gathered on the rooftop.  
'What are you doing?' She questioned, landing next to them. 'We need to get going.'  
'T-The titan…'  
She sighed, looking over the edge of the building.  
'It's just like any other titan, Armin. It just has intellige-"   
She froze when she saw a familiar figure emerge from the corpse.  
'E-Eren.' Armin stuttered.  
Armin looked back at his sister, sighing when she'd already disappeared.  
'No, freaking way.' Kori thought as she went shooting across the roofs. 'It's him.'  
As she was swinging, she suddenly felt herself drop.  
'Fuck.' She said, her ODM gear out of gas.  
'What the hell are you doing?' She heard an all too recognizable voice say.  
'Happy to see you too, Levi.'


End file.
